A Movie Script Ending
by wheatiswheat
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are together now, the picture of a perfect couple. But every couple has its ups and downs. A series of oneshots going in no particular order.
1. A Late Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

* * *

It was late, far too late for Kyoya. The servants had all gone off for the day leaving him to wander the house in the dark. Haruhi must be asleep by now. The old stairs creaked under foot, the noise seemingly amplified by the late hour. Kyoya couldn't wait to crawl into bed with his wife and sleep off a long day of work.

As he neared the corner, he could see the bedroom door slightly ajar. Bright light poured through the crack and illuminated a part of the hallway. Inside, Kyoya could hear Haruhi talking to herself, a nervous habit. Maybe a case had kept her up... He pushed the door open slowly.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi paced the bedroom anxiously. For once, she was glad Kyoya had to stay late at work. Maybe she would get lucky and he would pull an all nighter. He hadn't done that since they married but it was a possibility, right? Right?

"I'll just sneak out in the morning and go to the doctor to confirm... Oh, what if Kyoya is upset? We decided to wait, didn't we?" She groaned, she hadn't even thought of how _he_ would react.

"Haruhi?" She froze, staring at her husband like a deer in headlights. He took a small step forward and she snapped into motion.

"Kyoya how was work?" She rushed towards him, attempting to guide him out of the bedroom.

"Why don't I make some tea and you can tell him in the kitchen?" Kyoya grabbed her, effectively stopping movement.

"Haruhi." his voice was slow, tinged with annoyance, "What's that on the bed?" _Crap._ She had totally forgotten about the evidence.

"It's nothing, let's go get tea." She sighed, it was over now. He approached the bed. What on earth could she have to hide? She never lied to him.

"Is that... a pregnancy test?" He picked it up warily.

"Kyoya, I know you wanted to wait a little longer but I missed my period and the maid got me some of... some of those. I wasn't going to say anything until I went to the doctor and knew for sure just in case it was wrong." She paused for a breath.

"Please don't be upset, Kyoya. Kyoya?"

He was speechless, this wasn't a dream right? The test was positive. He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, his wife joining immediately after.

"You're... pregnant." He couldn't form words. Delicately, he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes! You're not angry?

"What? No, Haruhi. I'm happy, I'm ecstatic!" They hugged for what felt like forever. Finally, the couple fell asleep, still clutching one another close.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! I didn't really wait for any responses when I asked what you guys thought of these oneshots and I ended up pumping this out last night! I'll probably run it for ten stories and updates will be whenever I feel like writing some of these, so it could be a long time in between chapters. I'll be editing these myself because they're so short so hopefully they don't end up _too _bad.


	2. The Crib

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Haruhi, please sit down and relax." Kyoya idly flipped through a newspaper.

"I can't do that! This baby is due in a week and this place is a danger zone!" She barked more orders at the maids as they scurried about, child proofing the house. Haruhi hated using the servants and did things on her own whenever possible. Subsequently, they kept a very small staff. Now, however, she was making use of every single worker in the building.

"My dear, it's a modern house, everything has a sharp edge. Please sit down. You can hardly walk, let alone do all this work."

"Why aren't you worried? She could hit her head on the table, or cut herself on a knife!"

He sighed, exasperated.

"Haruhi, if you don't sit right now I will invite Tamaki over and you know exactly how that is going to end." She sighed, slowly waddling to the chair to sit down.

"I know, there's just so much to do before the baby comes. We haven't chosen a name." He stretched an arm over her, pulling her close.

"I gave you a very nice list weeks ago. Fuyumi even helped me pick some of those out!"

"They were all boy names, and the only name for a girl on there _was_ Fuyumi. We are having a _girl_, Kyoya."

"Should I have one of my advisors make up a list?" Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, but one of the maids beat her to it.

"Mrs. Ootori, the last of the nursery furniture is here. Shall we set it up?"

"Bring it to the room, Kyoya and I can do it," pleased with herself, Haruhi turned back to her husband.

"Was that really necessary? They can do it just fine."

"Of course it's necessary. Did you hire a new maid? I haven't seen her before."

"Yes. I caught one of them attempting to steal your jewelry. This is why I told you to be more formal with them."

"What's wrong with being nice, Kyoya? Nice makes people like you."

"Nice makes you lose, dear." He stood up and put an arm out to help her up. Together they walked to the spacious nursery.

"Maybe we should let Tamaki name her."

"Haruhi, no sooner will I sell my company to my father than will I let Tamaki Suoh name my unborn daughter.

He opened the tall oak door. The bleak white of the hall ended and in the room, a colorful expanse of boxes and trunks of baby clothes. In one corner sat an expensive rocking chair, made only of the finest wood. Haruhi quickly sat down, letting out a small puff.

"Okay! Let's put the crib together!"

"Haruhi, I'll be doing all the work. This is why I wanted one of the maids to do it."

"It'll be memorable! My dad wanted me to take photos."

Slowly, if not slightly begrudgingly, he began the tedious task of setting up the crib.

"It's done, Haruhi." In the corner, she had her chin resting in her hand, eyes closed. She was so cute; Kyoya couldn't help but wonder how he managed to care so much about her. Only she could see through his hard exterior and to his loving center. She was also the only person who knew he liked sappy romance movies, a secret he would take to his grave. Kyoya sighed a sigh of pure bliss. Softly, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Haruhi." In her sleep, she smiled faintly at the contact.


	3. Morning Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any of the characters used here.

* * *

Kyoya rolled over in bed. It was those quiet moments in the morning, before even his wife awoke that kept him sane. He looked fondly over at Haruhi, who was curled up on the other side of the bed. She snored slightly, something that had annoyed him at first but had grown to become one of the many little things he adored. Quietly, he could hear the soft pattering of rain against the window. Haruhi sighed in her sleep. She rolled over, her hand flying free of it's place tucked safely beneath the pillow. It deftly wacks Kyoya in the hand, breaking his reverie. Of course. Nothing this pleasant ever lasts for him. He sighs.

"Haruhi…" He shakes her a little. "Wake up"

"...Wha-?" She sits up slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"You slept in."

"Oh!" Quickly, she crawls out of bed and runs for the shower.

The rain picks up outside and the shower pressure goes up. Haruhi undresses slowly and steps inside. The warm water washes over her body. Thunder cracks outside, causing Haruhi to yelp Silently, Kyoya opens the bathroom door undresses before stepping in behind her. He wraps his arms around her and murmurs in her ear.

"It's okay. I'm here, babe."

* * *

**A/N:** A serious fluff piece for all you KyoHaru fans! It's so sappy I'm embarrassed to have written this. Leave reviews if you want me to continue this series!


	4. The Carnival

Kyoya couldn't believe himself. Yet again, he was caught up in host club antics. It all started when Haruhi's father, Ranka, got sick and gave him the tickets he had purchased for the commoner's carnival for he and and Haruhi. Kyoya, being the sensible man, pawned them off on Tamaki. Tamaki was overjoyed with this chance! Oh, a trip to the carnival with Haruhi all to himself! Wonderful day! That was, until, the twins got to him. They whispered words of crushes and sparks flying between his princess and that dirty Kyoya. Tamaki was torn, was he willing to give up his princess to the Shadow King? In the end, with the supervision of both Hunny and Mori, they devised a plan. And what a plan is was.

"Oh Kyoya, I seem to have come down with a terrible sickness. You must take Haruhi to the commoner's carnival in my place!" Tamaki whimpered into the phone.

"You fool! I have plans today. She'll just have to go alone," Kyoya snarled in response.

"But Kyoyaaaa..." Kyoya sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight this dimwit.

"Fine. Just stop your whining!" And with that, Kyoya hung up the line.

So there he was, standing at the entrance of a sweaty carnival, awaiting the arrival of Haruhi. He had insisted they arrive separately, in case he needed to leave without warning. Now where was she…

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai, I'm surprised you came," Haruhi deadpanned.

"I, just as much as you, Haruhi. Let's get this over with. Keep up." With that, he was off into the carnival.

"Be ready, gentlemen! We must stay near our princess in case mean old Kyoya tries any of his dirty tricks!"

"Yeah, boss! That's right!" Two twins agreed in unison.

"Takashi, look! A carousel!"

"Not now, Mitsukuni. Later." The club was back to its usual antics.

"Kyoya-senpai, slow down! I keep losing you in the crowd!"

"I told you to keep pace, Haruhi. I want to talk to the park manager about setting up a possible deal. If we wait much longer, they'll go home for the day." Haruhi sighed, she should've known he'd had an ulterior motive. They made their way past colorful booths and rides before finally finding the manager's office.

"Office hours noon to eight?! Dammit," Kyoya swore and pulled back his sleeve to check the time on his watch (high-end, of course). "Well, Haruhi. I guess we're done here. I'll see you at school Monday."

"Kyoya-senpai, wait! Why don't we at least go on some rides while we're here. I wanted to try the Ferris wheel."

Meanwhile, hidden behind a few bushes, Tamaki was having a fit. He set Kyoya up on a date with his Haruhi and this is how he repays him?! The ungrateful br–, Tamaki's inner soliloquy was interrupted.

"Boss, they're getting in line for the Ferris wheel."

"Wow, Kaoru, I can't believe the Shadow King is waiting in a line. Haruhi sure does have a way with him!"

"Think again, Hika. Looks like he's giving the attendant his usual 'do-you-know-who-I-am' speech." This only worsened Tamaki's mood. Just the mere thought of his little girl all alone with Kyoya, only inches away from each other… Gah! The thought sent him fuming.

"That's it, gentlemen! I cannot stand for this any longer! We have to make sure their carriage doesn't stop at the top. It's simply too romantic! I deserve to sit up there with my Haruhi, not him!" The hosts marched over to the Ferris wheel in a plan to attack. Hikaru and Kaoru were on distraction duty while Tamaki was to pull the lever and make sure they didn't stop on top. Hunny… Well, he had a plan of his own.

"Takashi, I don't feel right interfering with Kyo-chan and Haru-chan's date like this."

"Hn."

"We need to help them out!"

"Hn."

"Listen, I have a plan!" Mori bent over and Hunny cupped his hand around his ear and whispered the plan along.

"Haruhi, this Ferris wheel seems less than stable. I will never understand why commoners are so infatuated with them."

"Oh, stop whining and enjoy yourself for once. The view from up here is amazing, isn't it? I think we're nearing the top." Just as the words came out of her mouth, the carriage lurched to a stop. ...and then it started again, only to stop once more: this continued until finally, they were perched on the top. Kyoya cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"The view up here is pleasant, no?" He shifted slightly to face her, rocking the carriage.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" She shined a real smile, a rarity around the host club.

"It really is," he murmured, eyes fixated on her. Slowly, he leaned in towards her.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Just… Kyoya." His voice kept low, now they were only inches away from each other. Kyoya was about to press his lips against Haruhi's and then… The carriage lurched forward again, breaking the spell, leaving just magic behind to plant the seeds in Kyoya's mind.

Far below them, Tamaki practically exploded with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU LET MY DAUGHTER BE SO CLOSE WITH MOMMY?! FAMILY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER IN ROMANTIC PLACES!"

"Sorry Tama-chan… I just wanted to help out!" Hunny clutched his stuffed rabbit close and began to cry.

"O-oh no Hunny-senpai! It's alright, really!" Tamaki laughed nervously, feeling the wrath of Mori's glare stab into him. Luckily, Kyoya and Haruhi took that exact moment to run into them.

"Tamaki," Kyoya muttered, "I thought you were sick." Now Tamaki was really in for it.

"Haruhiiii," the twins snuck their way around both sides of Haruhi, forcing Kyoya out of her proximity, "How was the daaaate?"

"It wasn't a date, guys." Haruhi rolled her eyes. These two were always trying to set her up with someone.

"Actually, Haruhi, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Kyoya's cool voice spoke closely into her ear.

"Uh, sure, senpai." Haruhi peeled herself off Hikaru and Kaoru and followed him a few yards away from the ruckus of the host club.

"Haruhi, I'd actually quite to do this with you again."

"Go to the carnival? I thought you didn't like it here?" She looked up at him innocently. He let out a heavy sigh.

"No, Haruhi. Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Oh… Oh! Uh, yes, of course, Kyoya-senpai. That would be nice." She smiled and he took her hand.

"Good. I'm glad. I'll speak to Ranka first and make sure it's all okay, of course." He let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Finally. He had been wanting to do that since the moment they got here.

It's been a while, I've had a crap mental health to work with,


	5. Family Emergency

It was late, 12:15 to be precise. Kyoya sat in his bed, propped up on at least a dozen pillows and doing a crossword puzzle. It was the only thing that helped him when he was this worried. Haruhi hadn't been home from work yet and the only thing she told him was in a text that said there was a family emergency. He was getting restless just thinking about it again. Finally, Kyoya got up. He walked over to his record player, a priceless antique, and put on some soothing classical music. He went back to bed and closed his eyes. Slowly, his body relaxed and the crease in his forehead disappeared. Just as his weariness begins to catch up with him, the door downstairs creaks open. If he strains, he can hear Haruhi wishing her driver a good night. She slowly makes her way up the grand staircase and to the master bedroom. She flips off her shoes and turns out the light upon finally reaching their bedroom. She lets out an exhausted sigh and collapses into bed, fully clothed.

"Haruhi?"

"Kyoya."

"What happened?"

"My father had a heart attack. The doctors don't know what caused it." Haruhi covers up her sniffle with cough.

"I see."

"Kyoya?"

"Haruhi."

"Will you hold me for a little while?"

"Coke here, Haruhi." Haruhi rolls over to him, snuggled in close. Kyoya strokes her hair lovingly, an act he knows helps to calm her down.

"Tomorrow, we'll tell my brother and Ranka will be left in the best care possible."

"Thank you, Kyoya." He squeezes her in closer and they both close their eyes as sleep finally ebbs away at their tense minds.

"I love you, Haruhi. It's going to be okay."

"I love you, too."


End file.
